The boy from my bed
by The Devil In Me
Summary: In sexy episode, Blaine talks to Burt about Kurt. He mentions something about a party, a few drinks and a boy. What if Blaine is that boy, and this is the first time they meet.oh, And Blaine thought he's straight. AU
1. Chapter 1

The boy from my bed

a\n: my first glee fic. I want to thank my BFF zoei (zoei11) who edit the story and gave me a lot of ideas. I love you!  
><span>_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own _Glee_ and the characters. I make no profit from this fic. _

Chapter 1: there is a naked boy in your bed

"Ohh, what a headache!" Kurt mumbled as he started to turn around in his bed. He felt as if he had been drinking, you know, that huge hang over you get when you drink a few...

He's mind broke the thought as he Finished the turn, and felt a worm body beside him. He opened his eyes a little, to check if he was imagining that feeling again and HOLLY WHEAT! There. Is. A. Guy. In. His. Bed. And, let me tell you, a good looking one, too.

_No! Kurt, focus! _He thought to himself.

He closed he's eyes again. Maybe he was sleeping. _Ok, so, count to ten, and wake up...Good…keep going… breath! And… ten! _

Nope. Handsome lad was still there. At least he can comfort with the knowledge that they were both fully clothed...

He was naked. Kurt Hummel. With a guy. In his bed. Naked. Ohh, god! He wasn't even sure how to do… well… that. Maybe the handsome lad was clothed? But a quick look to the handsome lad's direction he was sure the other boy was shirtless, and from the unfamiliar pants on the floor, he was probably naked, too.

And, of course that in the minute Kurt started to really process what the handsome naked lad in his bed meant, handsome lad woke up.

"Good morning, sweet thing!" handsome lad mumbled smiling, still unaware of the situation. He just concentrate on the nice smelling boy beside him and-

Nice-smelling-boy? Blaine opened his eyes and sew a beautiful wide-eyes panicking boy beside him under a blanket in a bed he didn't know. But surly nothing happened because they were both-

"I'm completely naked." Kurt whispered. Why would he do that?

Naked. They were both, completely, fully naked. Why would he be naked, in a bed, with a beautiful guy he didn't know?

"Blaine" he said, taking his hand out of the blanket to a shake position.

"K…k...Kurt" Kurt stutter. He would have shake Blaine's hand, if he hadn't been distracted by Blaine's chest, that could be seen now, after Blaine movement. And when he sew Blaine's chest, well, he could see what possibly could have made Kurt take the clothes of for a man he don't even know.

Blaine chuckled at him after seeing his eyes target

"Are you laughing at me?" Kurt snapped at handsome-lad in his bitch voice.

"Are you staring at my chest?" Blaine snapped back, still laughing.

"Good point..." Kurt blushed, Finely looking up, straight into Blaine's eyes.

"You've got some..." Kurt mumbled, "Beautiful eyes" completed Blaine.

"Ohh! God! I think I'm gay when I'm drank!" called Blaine, and of course that just in that moment the door opened.

"Kurtie! Happy birthday" sounded throw the door, closely followed by an "Ohh!" and the sound of a cup full of hot coffee meeting the floor and becoming hundreds of little cup pieces.

"Gran!" Kurt called surprised at the woman at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you a happy birthday. There's a naked man in your bed!" called Kurt's gran, shocked.

"I can't believe it! I did IT, with a guy I don't know, I can't remember a thing, it was my first time. And it is my BIRTHDAY!" Kurt called in a desperate voice, immediately holding his head because of the hang-over.

"Dude! That was your first time? Me too!" said Blaine, raising his hand for a high-five, and than lowered his hand again, thinking of something else "doing it the first time… it's not really a good birthday present, right? Ohh, now I need to think of a new birthday present!" added Blaine, he was probably still a little drank.

"We're starting to get dry here, gran, where is he?" asked Finn, walking in to the room, Puck on his heels, he still hadn't seen Blaine.

"He has a naked boy in his bed!" Kurt grandmother called again, causing Kurt flinch and making the two newly heads in the room fly to Kurt's bed.

"OH GOD!" called both boys at once, there scream was soon heard in the next room, causing people start flowing in, some were still holding balloons. Kurt started to count the damage as Blaine straggled with his pants trying to both pot them up AND keeping his body under the blue blanket. He counted all the new direction gang and his grandmother.

The last one to come in was Queen. She looked first around her, seeing all the faces she decided to look too at Kurt's bed, and then the surprise washed over her.

"Blaine?" she asked "what are you doing here?" she was a bit afraid to hear the answer.

"Om, wall, I think I _was _doing this young man, see, apparently, I'm gay when I'm drank…" Blaine tried to explain something he didn't understand.

"Dude when you're drank you're like the real self, and where do you know my girlfriend from?" Puck replayed, being the first one to recover.

"Kurt!" the old woman whispered still at the door "you have a naked man in your bed!"

"O.K, first, pants now!" Blaine pointed at his legs "second: you think I'm gay? Wow, that could explain a lot of things, like why I'm so into Vogue. And third: Queen is kind of my girlfriend…?" Blaine Finished.

"Well, not anymore! I can't believe you did it with some stranger before you do it with your girlfriend!" Queen was shouting now, causing poor Kurt to whimper in pain.

"Wait, he was your boyfriend too?" Puck asked, shocked.

"Kurt, what the hell are they talking about? What happened here?" Finn Finally found his voice.

"There's a naked man in Kurt's bed!" pointed out Kurt's grandmother.

"Yes I can see that, but why?" Finn spoke again.

"Ahh, let my help you realizing.." said Blaine. He took he's phone out and searched the perfect thing and-"there!" he said as a song begin to play.(A\N: song- lQlIhraqL7o (in YouTube, put after the v=))

A few giggles escaped as people begin to recognize the song.

I just had sex  
>And it felt so good (felt so good)<br>A woman let me put my penis inside her (her)  
>I just had sex (Hey!)<br>And I'll never go back (never go back)  
>To the not-having-sex<br>Ways of the past

"O my god, worst birthday ever!" called Kurt, but he was ignored as the lather around him continued.

"Dude! Your father will kill me!" shouted Finn, as Rachel landed to Blaine's ear and whispered "step brothers..." Blaine nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt's step-brother, sorry we needed to meet in that way." Blaine gave his hand for a shake, and again he didn't get one.

"Finn" said Finn.

"There's a naked man in your bed!" Kurt grandmother called.

"Well, I wouldn't be naked if Kurt hadn't torn my shirt off! But, I WILL forgive you, 'cause you know it's your birthday..." said Blaine.

So, after Kurt gave Blaine a shirt, Puck and Quinn stopped fighting and Kurt's grandmother finally said something that wasn't about Kurt's bed and naked men, Kurt and Blaine stood awkwardly beside the door.

"Soo, I'm goanna go new…" Blaine setter "and... amm... Happy birthday"

"Yea, ok."

"Ahh… call me!" called Blaine as he left the hose, not even thinking about the fact that Kurt and him didn't exchanged phone numbers.


	2. Chapter 2

My ice cream date

The door bell rang as another customer gating into the new ice-cream shop.

Blaine always loved ice-cream. The filling of the cool-sweet melting cream always made him somehow relaxed. The knowledge that the ice-cream will always melt was equal to the knowledge that the world keep turning, even if he now know he was gay for two weeks-since the moment Puck said it was as clear as the sun- he had no one to help him to figure it out. The only gay he ever met never called him. He was lost. So stopping to buy ice-cream looked like the natural thing to do.

As the door bell rang Kurt's eyes shoot up to the door, looking forward for salvation.

It has been two weeks since he last saw the dapper boy in his bed, the boy who took one of his more important things- his virginity - and didn't even bother to leave a phone number!

Ever since his birthday his friends were trying to make him, feel happy about himself, who includes a lot of face produces, solos, talks and so.

Oh, and a lot of blind dates, too.

Of course that with a small amount of gay guys as there is in their little town, most of his dates were offal. Like the one he was on now. (Actually, so far this was the worst, and they wasn't even half a way trough!) this guy just talked about himself for the whole date, called Kurt a cow when he tried to take a bite from his ice-cream, kicked him under the table and made this horrible supposed-to-be-sexy sound whenever Kurt tried to say his name. Kurt was so desperately trying to get out of this date, he would take about any excuse to come, ANY!

So imagine how happy he was when he saw one familiar dapper Blaine named boy entering the room, looking deep in thoughts.

Blaine heard an angel-like voice calling his name. His first taught was- _no! I'm too young to die! _But then he remembered in the only angel he knows, and a big smile took over his face. He was so relived to finely see him again, he felt as if he could finely breath fully, and not just because he could finally talk about THAT night, or because he could talk about, you know, being gay and show himself to the word and stuff, but also because he really liked Kurt. Even though he barely knew him, he could still remember his smell, his touch, his-

But Blaine's thoughts quickly cut as he saw Kurt's desperate look. He called "hey Kurt!" still smiling and set beside him, trying not to let his excitement show.

Kurt was so glad to see someone he knew, he could just jump on him then and there, and let me tell you, the things they had been doing that night in Kurt's birthday was nothing compares to the dirty things Kurt was imagining right now as a thank-you present for showing up, also, Blaine looked really sexy with that big smirk all over his face. The second Blaine started to sit down Kurt pulled him, to a tight hug, whispering in his ear "Worst blind-date! Help!" in such a desperate tone Blaine had the unexplainable urge to punch the guy in front of him.

Before Blaine got there, Steve taught he had been doing well. Sure, Kurt looked a little upset and he didn't answer his questions, but it was still the best date Steve ever had. And then this guy walks in, and suddenly Kurt became more friendly, hugging and kissing him, and that Blaine guy got all protective and he had the look of a guy who… oh! He couldn't believe Kurt! And to think he was about to invite him to his house! Well, maybe it wasn't as it looked. He should find out.

"Kurt babe, who's your friend?" He asked sweetly, not really knowing what he wants the answer to be.

"Ohh, that's Blaine, Blaine, meet Steve." Answered Kurt, allowing a small smile take over his face and his hand grip Blaine's back, Blaine didn't complain.

"Nice to meet you Steve," said Blaine and then turned to Kurt, allowing himself to be a little flirty. "And Kurt, you never called my back after THAT night…" he said in a little girl ton. He took a sneak peak in Steve direction, seeing the start of a shock there, he continued.

"After that magical night we had, it was great, you know? But then you just dressed and left and you never called me…" Blaine started to wimp in half real tears at that, and Kurt knew he will have to play along.

"Shh honey, it wasn't because of you, you just never let my your phone number… let my make it up to you.." Kurt gently lifted Blaine's face and their eyes met. Kurt used the hand that wasn't holding Blaine's head wipe Blaine's tears, and then he kissed him.

The kiss ended up too early for both of them, as Steve walked to Kurt and coughed, making them wake up from their kiss and than slapped Kurt, crying something about Kurt being a whore and about thinking he was different. They looked at him shocked until he got out of the door, and then they both burst out laughing.

"Thank you so much, you saved me! I owe you big time" said Kurt after they caught their breathe again, and then to the surprise of both boys, Kurt hugged blain again.

"No problem" responded Blaine, becoming redder and redder as they broke apart.

"But seriously? You never call and after the magical night..." mocked Kurt, copping Blaine's little girl tone.

"I did forget to give you my number, didn't I?" said Blaine as a kid waiting for a candy, which of course, he was.

"Remember the time you said you owe me one?" Blaine continued in the same voice. "How about you buy me ice-cream. Now. Then we'll be like in a date, and this time you would give me your number." Blaine finished with a _what-a-brilliant-idea! _Look.

Kurt smiled at these, not really wanting to say good-bye to the hot man in front of him so soon. "Deal!" he called and went to the fridge to pick an ice cream flavor.

After a few fights about ice cream taste and weird haircuts, Kurt and Blaine set in the two people table. Kurt with his banana and nuts ice-cream and Blaine with his dark chocolate one.

"So, tell me something about you…" asked Kurt, licking his ice cream.

"Well," began Blaine, licking his ice cream as well."My name is Blaine Anderson, I went to Dalton academy, my parents are very nice but straight, I moved to Lime two weeks ago to make some money and move to new York, I thought I was straight until I saw you.." he stopped to lick his ice cream again. But after a few licks Kurt snickered.

"You've got some on your nose" Kurt chuckled as Blaine miserably tried to get it off, but somehow he touched everywhere BUT the ice cream stain.

"Here," Kurt shifted forward and rubbed the ice cream from Blaine nose, and then because of some unexplained urge, he licked the ice cream from his finger, in the exact same time Blaine shifted to do the same thing, and they were kissing again, and this time they stopped just when they were both reminded that air is a good thing.

Kurt looked at his hands as he played with a pen. Blaine just stared at him thinking how Kurt's mouth totally made banana and nuts ice-cream taste great.

"I think I'll go now" whispered Kurt as he stood up and walked to the exit door, pushing the napkin he was drawing on earlier in Blaine's direction, and Blaine let him walk away, as he watched at the clear beautiful hand writing Kurt has where wrote his number.

A\N

I want to thank my best friend Zoei again for a) being my beta and b) going on a not-date with her friend for an ice-cream, which made me try to turn it into a date, which made my cone up with the ice-cream-nose teary, which is chasing me and my nose till this very day.

I'm going on a camp for 12 days, so (obviously) I won't update for a while, forgive me and review!


	3. Chapter 3: lake dipping

The boy from my bed

Chapter 3: lake dipping

"So," Blaine started awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"God, this is so embarrassing, Said Kurt. Looking at his feet. It was his first time doing something like this, in that way…

"Well, I think we better begin, before someone sees us" said Blaine. Kurt took a deep breathe in.

"OK, I'm ready when you are." He replayed.

"Three," Blaine tried to calm himself down.

"Two," whispered Kurt, thinking about it again, he couldn't even remember the last time he did it.

"One!" they both called, and started to run.

In the two seconds they had between the fall to the impact, Kurt took Blaine hand in his, and then they hit the water.

"We did it!" called Kurt happily as he tried to get his breathe back to normal, a big smile covering his face. He didn't even care about how his shirt was probably ruined, and how much tighter his skinny jeans were when it was wet.

"I told you it will be fun!" Blaine grinned back at him, not knowing what he was so nervous about in the first place. And then they heard someone walking above them, and he remembered.

"Quick! Hide! Behind the wall!" Blaine whispered in urgency as he clung to the wall and pulled Kurt to him, which was very easy, since they were still holding hands. As Blaine clung to the wall, Kurt clung to Blaine.

"He won't see us here, but we have to wait a little" whispered Blaine in Kurt's ear, making him shiver, and not from the cold. But Blaine didn't know about that last part, he just know that a) he was cold, b) Kurt was shivering and c) that body het can be shard, so when people nearing each other, they both are hotter (and no, Blaine didn't mean HOT in THAT way, even if- well, Blaine just cut the thought right there.), so he automatically bought Kurt closer to him.

Kurt was a little surprised by the act, but he wasn't complaining. Especially when the guard of the lake was on the cliff, just above them, and the beam of light from his torch was five inches from them. So they just stood there, Blaine's back against the wall, and Kurt's back against Blaine. They were so close that Kurt could feel Blaine's heart beating as fast as was his own heart. Their shirts were still wet, clinging to each other's skin in a part comfortable and part not way.

So yes, it was ten minutes since the guard left the lake and Blaine and Kurt were still in the same position, but no one wanted to interfere the moment, until Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"My shirt is ruined!" he finely cried out the thought that was bothering him ever since he came up of the water and breathe.

"It's just a shirt..." chuckled Blaine, thinking of how adorable Kurt was right now.

"It's easy for you to say! You're wearing a T–shirt! It's no wonder you are so unsure about being gay, hell. I couldn't tell you were gay when I woke up to you naked in my bed!" ground Kurt, suddenly remembering another thing.

"And my hair is probably a mess, too! My shirt AND my hair! What was I thinking?" asked Kurt, starting to get hysterical.

"Calm down Kurt! Your hair looks swell, and the shirt... You can buy another one just like it!" Blaine tried to be reasonable with him.

"No!" Kurt got into his diva zone. "There will be no shirt like this one, no shirt could ever do what this shirt can do!" he called sorrowfully.

"And what would that be?" asked Blaine amused, not knowing how he will regret the question.

"This." Said Kurt as he pulled his shirt over his head, dipped it in the water. He held the shirt up, looking so focused that Blaine couldn't move. He just starred at the boy in front of him as Kurt came closer and closer to him, and then…

Kurt skewed the shirt and a gallon of water pore over Blaine. Blaine really didn't expect it. He could do nothing but stand there until Kurt stopped laughing and when Kurt indeed calmed down, Blaine had just three words to say to him.

"Its. So. On."

"Remind me not to be so loud next time we break into a pool and have a water fight" said Blaine as a guard pushed Kurt and him to the exit direction.

"Only if you'll remind me not to break into lakes and ruin my 50 dollars shirt in the same time." Answered Kurt, who was still holding his shirt in his hand, looking miserable.

"You SO enjoyed it! Pals, it was worthwhile, considering that a enterticket to this lake costs 50 dollars per person..." Smiled Blaine as he saw Kurt's shocked expression.

"50 dollars? How the sale comes here?" Kurt was deeply shocked. "Some people can buy food for a year with this money! Maybe they live in Africa, but still..."

"Snobs. That's who." Answered the bored guard. Which, of course, made Blaine like that guard right away.

"You poor thing, we are making fun of them here, but you have to work with them, every day! It must be terrible!" Called Blaine, who had too make the world a better place.

"actually? No. I'm just the night guard."

And with that, the guard pushed them out of the gate and locked them out. He turned back to his guarding point, leaving two soaking wet boys, one shirtless, looking at his back, shocked.

"I'm cold." Was all Kurt said when they started to walk toured Blaine's car.

"I have a shirt I don't need in the back of my car…" offered Blaine shyly "would you like a dry shirt?"

"Yes, thank you," Answered Kurt, and with 3 minutes, he had Blaine's warbler shirt on. They exchanged good- byes and walked each to his own way.

The only problem was that this very night, Kurt's dad decided to visit him.

Till this day, no one knows who was more surprised: Kurt to see his dad, or Burt, to see his son standing there, wet, smiling, and wearing an unfamiliar T-shirt.

"Kurt, do you need to tell me something?"

**A\N ****: I want to thank all of you, my readers, for reading it, and my BFF for giving me inspiration through her storie "daddy's home". **

**I also want to apologize about every possible spelling mistakes, my native language is Hebrew, so…**

**And, I'm apologizing for how long it took me to update, I was in a guiding course for 11 days, and slept another 3 days after.. **

**Next chapter more plot!**

**Reviews make me happy! Happy me updates sooner!**


	4. Chapter 4: my boyfriend's dad

**Sooo sorry about the long time! Without other ****interruptions****, Chapter 4!**

The boy from my bad

Chapter 4: my boyfriend's dad

"anyways, I was like-'oh, I got wet, and my friend Blaine gave me a shirt so I won't die from cold or… something. ' and my dad was like-'do you have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me?' so I said-'what? No! why would you ask that?' and he was like-' well Kurt, when two adults love each other, and they...' and I was like-'dad? Do you have a fever?' and he-" Kurt stopped for some air, letting his best friend get a word in.

"O MY GOSH! Did he talk to you about sex? Like in high school?" Mercedes was on the edge of pure laughter, she didn't know how much longer she could hold on, and it wasn't long, as it turned out soon.

"Awe no, 'cedes, it was our first sex talk. At age of 20, and believe me, after having sex with a stranger, there's not much he can tell me about STDs I haven't looked online myself, and I think I might have said it out loud after he asked me why I know all the things I kept correcting him about. I think he didn't breath for a few minutes, he got all white and stiff…"

And that was it. Mercedes couldn't hold it any more. She burst out laughing.

"He still looks a bit off; I'm worried about him..." Kurt said, concerned. "Ho! Gotta go! Dad's coming here!" Kurt hung up on Mercedes' portions as Burt came into the kitchen.

"Hey dad!" Kurt called, hopping that if he will act as if nothing had happened, his father will, too. But no such luck.

"Kurt, I just had this weirdest dream, in which you told me you had sex with someone you didn't know, promise me that will never happen…" Burt said looking at Kurt with big eyes.

"I love you?" squeaked Kurt in return, suddenly very interest in the amulet. Burt sighed in disappointment.

"Kurt, why would you do something like that? I think I taught you better! You know how dangers it is? Do you-" and then Kurt had to cut him off, because-well, he was KURT.

"I'm fine dad, really! I was just a little drunk, but no harm done. You know, Blaine is a really nice guy and-" this was Burt's turn to cut him off, a little angry this time.

"Kurt, do you, or don't you, know the person?" he asked slowly, making Kurt shiver a bit from the coolness in his father's voice.

"Well, I didn't know him, but now I do, and, you know... He's like... My friend... And a very good one!" Kurt was really red now, so Burt decided it was a good time to cut him off again.

"So... When can I meet him?" Burt asked, lifting his eyebrows with the question. Looking at his son becoming even redder, if that was possible. He reminded him so much of his mother, looks and talk and everything.

"I'll go call him..." Kurt mumbled and went out of the room to find his phone, leaving behind a nostalgic father and burned amulet.

^.^^.^^.^

"Dad, this is Blaine, Blaine, this is my dad, Burt." Kurt said. His eyes were big from waiting for the whole thing to blow up.

"Nice to meet you, sir. Kurt talks a lot about you, you can see he really loves you, and he is such a nice person, you've done excellent job bringing him up!" said Blaine in a voice full of appreciation, his hand shaking Burt's. Burt seemed to like him already, and Kurt thanked god for that.

"You seem like a fine young boy, what can make you get with this one?" Burt laugh, pointing at Kurt as he said that, what was followed by an immediate "dad!" reaction.

The exchange between the tree men became quickly a full conversation about nothing and everything. They talked about football and cars and Vogue and Christmas and books and TV shows and all. In the end, it seemed as if Burt and Blaine were always friends and not the father and the guy who secretly liked Kurt. Kurt was enjoying how well the two men got along with each other. Then he saw the time.

"O my lady gaga! Look how late it is! I should probably do to bed. Blaine, I would have suggested you'll sleep here, but my dad sleeps in the extra room, so..." Kurt said, and then he was cut off, something that seemed to happen to him a lot lately.

"Its fine, Kurt, really! My house is not too far away, I can drive back." Blaine stood up. "It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel. Bye Kurt!" he called and walked out of the door, but then he remembered he left his phone in the house. He came in to look for it, not bothering to tell Kurt his there, he'll be back out soon enough.

"Kurt. I approve. I like your boyfriend. He seems nice and a happy person in all..." Burt said. Blaine smiled to himself and kept on looking for his phone. He hard Kurt's voice in the same time he saw his phone. He thought-'my phone sounds like Kurt, ha!' and smiled, but the smile disappeared quickly enough.

"I'm glad you like him, dad, and his not my boyfriend."

Blaine's bloods run cold. Not his boyfriend?

He ran out the door, crying about the boy who kissed him a few times, and then said this. He ran so fast, he didn't even hard the finish of the sentence.

"I wish he was. I mean, I don't think he likes me that way." Kurt whispered softly to himself.

**A/N thanks for everyone who haven't gave up on me yet! So I was thinking… 2, 3, 4 more chapters? What do you think? Love ya all!**


	5. Chapter 5:what do i know?

**A\N: **sorry about all the time, again. This is almost over, one more to go!

Warning: Super Extra Fluff!

The boy from my bed

Chapter 5: what do I know?

Kurt thought it was really rude for someone to call him like that, in the middle of the night. It got him so upset; he didn't even bother to see who was calling him. He sight and set in his bed, snatching his phone open to his ear as he warped the blanket tight around him.

"What? And you better have god reason for calling me, whoever you are." Ohh yeah, if you wake up one Kurt Hummel from he's beauty sleep, you got to suffer his full bitch mode.

Unless, of course, if you are one Rachel Barry. And then you take no shit from no one.

"Would you, my dear best friend Kurt Hummel, care to explain what does a one very depressed and drunk Blaine Anderson is doing at my pub?" a very sarcastic diva said, ignoring every single word that left Kurt's moth before. She was really pissed: not only she had to see and serve drunken idiots every night for the sake of her bank account, now she needed to look after Blaine as well? He was pretty drunk before her shift started, but now? He didn't remember his name. Just mumbled something about Kurt and asked for another shot.

"What are you talking about? Is Blaine fine? What happened to him?" Kurt started to panic, his breath becoming shallower. That wasn't Rachel's intentions, but before she could try to calm him down, he said "I'll be there in 10 minutes." And hangs up on her. Which makes Rachel really nerves because, what the hell happened between those two? She would have stayed and wonder, but she get tables to serve.

#_#

"Blaine baby? What are you doing?" A voice out of Blaine's dreams asked him. Blaine stepped back, and looked at the man in front of him in confused. Why was he kissing him again?

"You're not Kurt. Right? So why were my lips so close to yours?" He asked the man in front of him, who looked as confused as him. The man shrugged and toke another shot, moving to the next hot drunk guy in the pub.

"Blaine? Hey, it's me, Kurt, do you remember me?" Kurt was really worried. And jealous. Why was Blaine making out with some random guy at Rachel's pub?

"Kurt! There you are!" called a wasted drunk Blaine "wanna make out? It's fun! And you are so better at that then this other guy." Blaine giggled to himself.

"How many have you drunk? God. And why **were **you making out with that man?" Kurt asked, eyeing Blaine.

"I thought he was you!" Blaine said, upset now. "And I am only here because of you anyways. We made out, not drunk, we go out, we have fun, and we hold hands, and then you tell your father that I'm not your boyfriend? How was I spoused to know that you think so?" asked Blaine, now angry. "And to think I thought you were the cutest guy in the world and thanked god that I have you, because how was I supposed to be with this whole gay thing? I don't know anything about that, clearly, if I thought you are my boyfriend, but hey, what do I know?" Blaine finished his little speech, looking deep into Kurt's eyes, leaving him at shock.

"Blaine, did you… do you … want to be my boyfriend?" Kurt asked quietly and softly. Looking in Blaine's eyes.

"Why won't you ask me tomorrow, when I could remember It." joked Blaine, but all he got in return was a full kiss on the lips, teeth-crashing-tongue-mixing type of kiss. Rachel elbowed the guy beside her (as you know Rachel, she was listening the whole time, leaning on the counter and shushes everybody around her) asking him with a smile something about how cute they are.

"Shut up Rachel" Kurt moaned against Blaine lips, making him giggle.

(\_/)

"So..." Kurt started, staring at his coffee cup. The whole thing was messed-up. They haven't talked for a week, even if they shared this amazing kiss and then spent the whole night whispering in each other's ears, that is, until Blaine passed out from alcohol.

Now they were sitting in Blaine's living room, in safety space between them, a coffee mug for each one of them to gaze at. Blaine was as messed-up as Kurt. He didn't remember what he has done to get here, he knew that every shot beyond the 4th won't do him any good, but when he woke up with a hangover and a note from Kurt. He really needed to keep an eye on his drinking habits.

"What did I do that was so bad?" Blaine couldn't hold it any longer. He couldn't keep this wall there, he needed to know. Kurt took a deep breath. He can do it, right?

"Rachel called me, said something about you being drunk, so I came. You were kissing this boy, and when I asked you whey, you said you thought he was me. Let me finish!" Kurt said as he saw Blaine's moth open and close, a worry look upon his face. "So you said you were confused, you know, 'cause I told my father you weren't my boyfriend.-"A broken look upon Blaine's face made him gasp a little "-and truly, I don't know much about those things, I had about one and a half boyfriends before, but you are… different, so I…. kind of… asked you to be me boyfriend-"Kurt was really red now"-and you kind of said yes, and we sort of made out after.." Kurt didn't know where to bury himself by now, and clearly Blaine felt the same way.

"So, you're saying that I'm your boyfriend?" Blaine asked, somewhere between shamed to hopeful. And he looked even more embarrassed when he heard how clear he is.

"I think it does." Kurt looked up, to see a smiling Blaine beside him, shrinking the space between them, Kurt smiled at him back.

"Good." Blaine's smile became even bigger as he toke the half drunk coffee cup out of Kurt's hands and put it on the table next to his cup.

"Because now I can do this..." he said, landing in at Kurt until they were inches apart, and then, Blaine started tickling him.

"Not fair!" Kurt called between laughing attacks, but no matter how he hated to be tickled, he couldn't take the smile of his face.


	6. Chapter 6: the beginning

The boy from my bed

Chapter 6: The beginning

"So, Rachel made it clear to me that as the groom's brother, I must make a speech. Of course that after that I was in a bit of dilemma, I mean, can't I just let Blaine's brother do it? He is a groom's brother too, right? And then Rachel reminded me that Blaine doesn't have a brother. Really Blaine? If that's so, what good is it for the both of you to be grooms? If I still need to write a speech, couldn't you just skip the whole thing? But then again, we're talking about Kurt so…" Finn looked miserable, the guests laughed a bit, knowing Kurt, he wanted a wedding since he was big enough to eat real food, And knowing Blaine he would give Kurt everything he want and more.

"well, I know that you guys are probably thinking about how Blaine will give Kurt everything he wants, and some of you even remember the time Kurt asked Blaine, as a joke, to be a little romantic and bring him the moon as his proof to love, and that in the next morning he woke up with a certificate of ownership an part of the moon-" a few aww's from the crowd "-yeah, I figured myself. I also figured that because of that, they are not going to tell the real story of how they met, and they are not going to tell it to their kids, too, because, well, who Would tell it to his kids?" the crowed agreed instantly. "So I am going to tell this story, from now to forever."

Kurt looked at his hands, redder than he could remember himself being, as Blaine putted his back, suddenly VERY interest in his food.

"It was Kurt 22th birthday, and as good friends, the New Directions made him a surprise party, which by the way was awesome, and we brought Grandma Mary with us as well. We waited, but he didn't wake up. We waited even more, and still he slept. After an hour we sent gran with a cup of coffee to wake him up. But when we heard a cup brakes Puck and I want to check on them. Plus, it was boring.

"So, we got into his room. And that was the first time I saw Blaine. It was in Kurt's bed, naked and hangover. I still remember the first thing I heard him say, he was practically saying that he… Kurt… I really don't want to talk about that. Not now, not ever. I mean, who wants to know that kind of stuff about their little bro, and yes, I know you were born before me Kurt." Finn said the last part before Kurt could, though his mouth was open in the intention to. The crowd laughed again, mainly because as Finn said that and Kurt intended too, a few of the viewers (Burt, Mercedes, Rachel, Blaine, Puck and Mr. Schuster, if you must know…) said the same thing in the same time as him.

"I mean, I even know what the first reaction to them as a couple was, let me see… it's just the best you know? It did happen 2 years ago..." he stuttered as he opened his list. "Here! Mine and Puck's was oh god, Burt didn't talk, but after he slept a little, he came to Kurt and told him about his 'weird dream', my mom slap me saying I need to take more care of Kurt, and then hugged him with a "I'm so happy for you, kid!" not cool mom!" all eyes were on Carol for a moment, shocked. She winked at Kurt with a knowing smile. Paces turned in Kurt direction now, but he couldn't see them, because as Finn's speech went on and on into Blaine's hug, so that no one can see how red he was, which created a problem for Blaine, who was just as red but he had no Kurt hid in.

"Oh! But you haven't heard the best! Third place: Blaine! Who woke up in the same bed with a guy he don't know and said: "Good morning, sweet thing!" seriously? Blaine? You still thought you were straight?" Finn said, and Blaine covered his face with a plate, more embarrassed then he ever was. He could feel Quinn's cold glares at his shoulder. Things never got better between them, but she was one of Kurt's BFF's. They had to invite her. Plus, Sam wouldn't come if his girlfriend wouldn't come. And he liked Sam.

"Did we really invite him to our wedding?" Blaine mattered into the plate, looking at the back of Kurt's head.

"Dad made me" Kurt answered, not bothering to pick his head up and see how his wedding falls apart, as he celled this moment for years to pass.

"Second place will be gran marry, with her unforgettable 'there's a naked man in your bed!'" a few people nodded, remembering, including garn Mary, who was far too old to remember, but agreed with every word. She even smiled and waved to the crowed, seeing all eyes were on her.

"And finely, the first place goes to… dram roll… Kurt! With his best pick up line ever, ' I'm completely naked' yes, I know you didn't want to hear that, Burt. Stay strong man." Burt looked like he was going to puke, mattering something about what did he do wrong with Kurt. Kurt left his head to glare at Finn, trying to make him get to the point.

"So yes, maybe at first no one thought this was going to end well. And yes, it's pretty weird to be in here today, saying I only wish well to the two of them, that they are a great couple and that we all need to take example from them when we remember all things I've just said, but then you look at the two of them together, and it's like the world suddenly makes sense. Every time I was about to give up, I thought about how hard it was for them. How people treat them because they are different, and how they always have each other to lean on in times of need.

"And because of that, I have no problem to say it: Kurt and Blaine are the best couple I've ever seen. They take care of each other; they don't fight if they don't intend to make up, they buy each other the perfect gifts, they say those cheesy things to each other that make you want to puke rainbows and unicorns, but above all that, they love each other. And it's, like, the best love I've ever seen, love that helps them, love that helps the people beside them-" all people looked around, smiling. It was true. Most of the people there could have told you at least one story about a time that Kurt's and Blaine's love affected them personally. Kurt and Blaine themselves finely looked up, smiling as well, and all they saw was the other, Eyes sparkling. But then Finn said something that no one saw coming. "And they affected me. To see the love those two have, it shook me to my soul. And I've realized I want it too. They made me see the people beside me clearly. All off the good things in the world, and it all came down to this." He said .and then,

He got down on one knee.

"Rachel, would you give me the honor of calling you my wife?"

As Rachel Shrieked her yes, and the crowed cheers, Blaine turned to Kurt.

"It was your idea, right? For him to ask Rachel in the end of his speech?" Blaine asked, amused.

"Yes, though I haven't written it, and if I know what he was going to say in the speech, I might have told him not to say anything at all." Kurt said, still a bit red and annoyed. Blaine only chuckled.

"Come on; let's congratulate the now engaged couple." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled back.

And so they did.

**A\N:**

**Finely! I'm done! No more! Wow!**

**So, I want to thank anyone who ever bothered to read this story.**

**Then, I want to thank every favorite or story alert.**

**Now, I'll even thank more every one that ever reviewed.**

**And the most, I want to thank Zoei, for reading it every time and fixing the story, and making me write when I was about to give up…**


End file.
